


But it's you that I 'lie' with, as my world caves in.

by Paulsonismymommie



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Hangover, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulsonismymommie/pseuds/Paulsonismymommie
Summary: Jen and Judy go on a night out.. but Judy ends up getting knocked up for real this time and they become a mothering team. But what happens when both of them actually catch feelings.OrJen and judy raise a baby but accidentally fall in love in the process.(Pre-Michelle)
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this first chapter is shitty but I just needed a base place to set this story lmao. There will hopefully be a chapter every 3-5 days :) and to anyone reading.. Hey. Thanks for being here. (Other chapters will be longer to) and feel free to comment ideas:) love ya. Mwah.

"Hey honey" Judy beamed as she walked through the patio door at exactly 7:46 am. Her skin was freshly cooled from the crisp Saturday morning air.

As always, jen was sat working at the breakfast table. Her heart fluttered a little from the soft nickname her best friend had given her.

Heaven only knows where judy had gotten to last night, after both of them had decided to go for a girls night. Jen, obviously knowing she would have work and boys in the morning, stuck to a simple diet coke. She knew she could handle a good few drinks 1 gin and tonic wouldn't hurt.. but she couldn't risk it. Judy on the other hand, well she was a completely different case all together. An extreme light weight to put it softly.

(Cut to last night)

4 shots. That's all judy had drank and she was gone.... she'd forced jen to dance with her last night. but in the end she was in some guys arms slow dancing and kissing. Jens chest hurt .. like physicaly hurt at the sight. She was most definitely jealous..envious even before she even had the opportunity to tear judy away, she was gone, swooped up in some random mans arms. it wasnt that she didnt trust judy ... it what who she was going home with she was concerned about. she just prayed that judy would make it home safe the following morning.

[ present day ]  
" hey judes " jen spoke softly knowing that judy probably had a headache from last night. Jen  
formed a small sympathetic smile on he face. " fun night? " jen asked curiously, still wondering what would have happened if maybe, just maybe judy would had gone home with her instead. Oh god what was she thinking... she was straighter than a fucking pole.. .

Both of them had only ever talked about their attraction to men with one another so it would be absolutely ridiculous just to assume that judy would like women. Judy giggled, oh that wonderful fucking giggle 'well... he looked a lot like steve so it was kinda weird. But anyway it was some of the best se-'

Judy was cut off mid sentence by a long dragging sigh. Jens eyes widened even catching herself off guard 'oh Jude.. i-im so sorry..' jen apologised profusely

'Oh no.. dont worry about it. You need to focus and me talking about my sex life isnt gonna help that huh?'

'Baby that's now what I-'

'Jen i get it... get to work.. i have to shower'

Judy runs up the stairs as finally, the impending hang over huts her. Uh.. oh...

[Judy's POV]

Oh fuck.. I run up the stairs as fast as I can finally reaching the bathroom. I hurl up my guts coughing up the entire contents of my stomach. I feel a warm hand on my lower back.

'I'm sorry Judes.. I didn't mean it.. let's get you cleaned up huh?' I nod slowly and jen picks me up caring me to lay on... wait what is this... HER BED... 'o-oh.. this is comfortable...' i speak weakly.

'Mhm queen sized memory foam.. it's for my back I'm an old lady'

'You arent!' God her bed is comfortable...so I cuddle myself in..

Jen smiles at me  
'aww... get some rest sweetie.. I'll wake you up soon..' 

I fall asleep.. 

[Jens POV]

Oh how bad could it be just to let her sleep till she wakes up huh?.. that's what.i thought.. until three.. very.. very.. long days passed with me occasionally twisting and turning and cuddling her warm slim figure.. oh come on judes you cant sleep for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this-   
> I'm an awful writer

36 hours. That's how long Judy had slept for. At first jen wanted for judy to rest. So was just going to let her sleep until she woke up. But as the first full day passed and judy had not awoken jen became worried.

On that night jen slept next to judy in bed. This was the first time jen had slept next too anyone (apart from her son) since ted had died. Jen felt different sleeping next to judy. She felt relaxed and at peace. Not uncomfortable like she always had with ted. She felt at ease being able to toss and turn without being yelled at.

Jen slept calmly and like a baby for the first time in 28 years.

On the second day of judy being asleep,jen started to make small noises trying to wake the sleeping beauty in her bed. Eventually though, judy awoke to her own bodily alarm.

"Hey" judy spoke quietly.  
"hey baby" jen gets on the bed frying to hug her but judy pulls away running to the bathroom and emptying the the contents of her stomach once again.

After 5 minutes of throwing up and becoming a ghostly pale she gets up and returns to the room.

"Oh baby.. I'm sorry your ill" jen sympathies with judy.

"Hey can I um.. use your shower real quick? I feel gross" 

"Of course. No problem" Jen hands just a a towel and judy gets in the shower.

Judy,being the overthink that she is, ran through all the possible options as to why she was sick. Her thinking time was however cut short by a loud grumble from her stomach and by god was she starving. With the kids at school and jen at work judy hopped out of the shower putting in her skimpy silk robe and going down to the kitchen to make food.

As soon as she reached the kitchen she noticed a fresh bag of Juicy tangerines sitting on the counter top. Judy didnt even like citrus fruit. But something had changed.. and she was craving them.

After her third, Judy stopped, going on the hunt for something to fulfil her need for salt. 5 minutes later there had been no success so judy took things into her own hands. She mixed 2 tablespoons of salt in a glass of water. Perfect at last. She hugs this glass then a bottle of water. God she feels bloated.

She heads back upstairs grabbing her dirty laundry and cleaning up after herself, then she went to the guest house and put on a fresh dress.

______________________________________________

6pm that night soon rolled around and hen returned home from work clad in a tight business suit and a revealing blouse that pushed up her boobs. Immediately there was a blush to Judy's cheeks. The way the pants hug her hips and she sways her ass and she walks.. the way her shirt reveals the freckled of her cheese and cleavage.. it ignites something in judy, an ache to touch her.. an between her legs.

Oh god what was she thinking!? Jen was 100% straight and even if she wasnt judy would never have a chance with her. Judy composed herself managi to get though dinner without being caught starting at jens beautiful chest. The freckles she wore there were like stars in the twinkling sky. All do perfectly imperfect as they always catch your eye and the golden glow of her skin forever complementing her ocean eyes.

Jens POV

I arrived home late that night. I felt awful leaving judy on her own while I'll. I ended up going into work 2 hours late. I just hope she was ok.

Stepping into the house, the fresh smell of a home cooked meal hit my nose. Judy was good to me like that, always having a meal on the table at the end of the day. No matter what shit we had both been through she always managed to make dinner from scratch.

I walked into the kitchen popping my work bag on the floor before noticing judy. And holy fuck did she look hot.

Her tight floral dress sinched her waist and exentuated her boobs and hips. My mouth watered. God I would do anything to taste her right now..she looks like she would taste of candy..

Maybe one day I will get to but for now.. I'll stick to eating her home cooked meals.

______________________________________________

Judy's POV

4 weeks later and I was still sick. My stomach was doing cartwheels and there was only one thing on my mind.. 

Pregnancy.

The one thing I thought would never happen again. Was possibly here. So now as the clock hit 2:33am it was time to check the test. i was nervous..but i kept reminding myself that this time it would be different. that this time i would have jen.. and the baby wasnt steves. Maybe this time everything would work out and i would get the precious little baby i so desperatly longed for.

two lines.

my whole body was almost shaking with excitment, picking up my phone and leaving voice mails with th doctors about appointments.

with any luck i would get a call tomorrow. the butterfliesin my stomach flew loops every waking hur till that phone call. i just hope everything goes perfect this time.


End file.
